The Inquisitor Lavellan Survival Guide
by ladyMagica18
Summary: In a world of magic, demons, and assholes; here are some helpful tips on how to outwit Orlesian nobles, survive fighting would-be gods, and be an all-around badass.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own dragon age series or characters, excluding my own. Please enjoy and leave comment**_.

 **1\. Make a Good First Impression**

I gasp awake from the shock from my hand. Cursing, I quickly sit up and notice that I was in the Fade. _How did I end up here? Okay, let's just go over what you last remember._ _You arrived at the conclave, and were in the middle looking for possible adversaries, and escape routes when . . . Blank._ _Obviously something big and powerful happened if I wound up in the Fade. Regardless, best thing to do now is find an exit, and get as far from here as possible, before someone pins whatever that happened on me._ Standing up, I did a quick look around, and noticed an intense light on a distant ridge. I couldn't discern a shape, but it seemed too small to be a portal. Lacking any better option, I made my way towards it. At the base of the ridge, and no closer to distinguishing the shapeless light, I heard a familiar chittering that filled the pit of my stomach with dread. Quickly glancing over my shoulder confirmed my suspicion of giant spiders approaching. Renewed with a sense of urgency, I charged up the ridge towards the light. Only a few feet away, could I finally see the shape of a female reaching out for me. Not caring what or how, I reached out, hoping for _any_ kind of help. Her light grew more intense, I had to close my eyes, feeling a protective warmth envelope me. I was weightless, then I could myself stand on rocky ground. The warmth fading away with my strength, I collapsed in an exhausted heap. I could only vaguely register the world around me. Shouting, swaying, clanging, resting, more shouting, whispering, tingling, so much shouting. Another jolting shock shot down my arm, startling me awake. _Son of a bitch! The fuck is going on with my arm?_ Sitting up, I noticed a mark on my hand, pulsating with Fade magic. So much so, it was glowing through the stock. A hushed command caused me to jerk my head up to a soldier by the door.

"Inform the seeker that the prisoner is awake." The soldier informed the person on the other side. Whoever was there could be heard leaving, most likely to bring this "seeker" to the prisoner. Which, judging from the situation, I could only assume meant me. Seeing no safe way to escape, I adjusted myself to sit on my knees, close my eyes, and listen, while waiting for the next move.

* * *

Leliana had been helping Cassandra coordinate troops, when the guard arrived to inform them that the prisoner had finally woken up. Finally, three days after the destruction of the conclave, after the death of Justinia, they finally have answers. Cassandra marched past the guard, grabbing her sword in the process, and swiftly descend down to the dungeons. The guard let us in, and I was slightly surprised by the prisoner's posture. According to our sources, she was an ambassador from clan Lavellan, here to observe the ruling on the Mage rebellion. Josephine even made an impressive comment about her, but looking at the elf now, poised and patient, you could clearly see she was a seasoned warrior. She had non-traditional elf features, which I found odd and unimportant earlier, but looking at her now, the elf could very well pass as human. She had a round face, a pink hue to her skin, and her long golden curly hair could easily hide her pointed ears, if she took it out of its long tail. The armed guards backed away from the prisoner, allowing Cassandra to circle around her.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you." Cassandra explained. The elf opened her eyes, revealing them to be vibrant green, and regarded Cassandra.

"You think I did, that I'm responsible." The elf declared. Her voice was light, but clear and strong.

"Explain this!" Cassandra demanded, grabbing the hand that bore the mark. An apostate from a nearby village named Solus had studied it for three days, and was unable glean anything from it, except that it was killing her.

"I can't." The elf replied.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what it is, or why I have it!"

"You're lying!" Cassandra screamed, grabbing the elf.

"We need her Cassandra." I interjected, pushing her away from the elf.

"I don't understand. What happened?" The elf asked.

"What do you remember?" I ask.

"I . . . Was in the Fade. There were giant spiders chasing after me, and there was a woman, reaching out."

"A woman?" I inquired. According to reports, there was a woman standing behind her when she fell out the rift. I wanted to know more, but Cassandra motioned me away.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. _I_ will take her to the rift." I could see that some of the fight had left her eyes, and believed that the prisoner would be safe with Cassandra, for the moment. Giving the prisoner one last look, I turned and left.

During her time as seeker, Cassandra had fought many foes and faced many challenges. Because of such experiences, she discovered that the most dangerous enemy tended to be the one that donned the image of innocence. The woman's presence felt virtuous, but her eyes shown intense fire. Never the less, whether she had anything to do with what happened or not, it was possible that she could help seal the breach. I leant down to undo the stock.

"What _did_ happen?" She asked, as I bound her hands with rope.

"It will be easier to show you." I replied, helping her up. I lead her outside, and showed her the massive hole in the sky. "We call it The Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons, which grows larger with each passing hour. It not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by an explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion did that?" The elf asked in disbelief.

"This one did, and unless we act, the breach may swallow the world." Suddenly, there was another shockwave from the rift expanding, causing the mark to react, and shocking the elf. "Each time the Breach expands, so does your mark, and it _is_ killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"The key to doing _what_ exactly?"

"Closing the Breach, whether that is possible. However it is our only chance, and yours."

"You still think I'm guilty, don't you?" She accused. "That I would _willingly_ do this to myself."

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong, but you are our only suspect. If you want to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

"I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" She angrily inferred.

"None of us have a choice." I replied, matching her temper. I pulled her, and dragged her through the village. "They accuse _you_ for what happened, they need it. It has been three days since the death of Most Holy, and they still mourn for her. The conclave was Divine Justinia's idea to bring the Templar and Mage leaders together, to talk of peace, and now." I trailed off, refusing to wallow in my own personal grief. We stopped outside the city gates. I pulled out my knife to cut her binds. "I can promise you a trial, nothing more."

"Where are we going?" She asked, rubbing her free wrists.

"We need to test your mark on something smaller, before we can try the Breach." I answer, leading her into the valley. We made our past the barricades, when there was another pulse from the Breach.

"Ah! Fuck!" The elf screamed, falling on her knees.

"The pulses are coming closer now, we must hurry." I declare urgently, helping her back up. "The more the rift grows, the more demons that appear. Even now, the entire region where the temple of sacred ashes resided is completely destroyed. Though, you will see it yourself soon enough."

We were passing over the bridge, when a part of the rift hit it, collapsing the bridge from under our feet. We recovered, just as a demon came up from the leftover energy. Ordering the elf to stay behind me, I charged forward. I made quick work of it, only to fail to notice another one, coming up from behind. Just as it was about to strike, it dissolved into smoke. It was then, that I noticed the prisoner holding a bow she did not have before. Striding over, I pointed my sword at her.

"Drop your weapon, now."

"Look, if we're going to survive through this, you're going to have to trust me."

"And what reason would you give for me to acquiesce such an offer?" I demanded at her incredulous request.

"Because my life is on the line." She retorted. Seeing her reasoning quenched some of my ire, but not all of it. With great reluctance, I put away my sword.

"You are right. If we are to survive, I cannot be expected to protect you always, nor can I expect you to remain defenceless."

"Thank you, I know that had to be difficult for you."

"I would be a lot more at ease, if I knew something about you." I explained, turning away.

"Saryssa." I pivoted at her sudden announcement. "My name is Saryssa."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I incline my head courteously. She return a small grateful smile in return.

"Well, now that that's all over with, how about we focus back on that giant hole in the sky."

* * *

Solus was fairly positive now, that everything was going to be razed, by the end of the week. Though, despite that fact, I still felt the need try and make things better. Which is why, instead of running as far away as possible, I was now fighting demons in the valley with Varric. Failing to seal the rift with my own magic, the two of us were now fighting off a hoard of demons. I thought back to the elf in the cells, and the mark on her hand. If it was, what I thought it _was_ , then I should have been able to transfer it onto myself. Every time I tried however, the mark rejected my magic, as if to protect the female. It was even stranger that she possessed no magic, which removed any motivation for how and why she had the mark. Nearly avoiding a swipe, I focused back to the fight. We were about to be overtaken, when a volley of arrows vaporize a couple of shades. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cassandra charging towards us, a fair-haired archer behind her. Making quick work of the rest, I turned around in time to see the archer march towards the rift, and thrust her hand at it. A stream of light shot of out of the archer's hand, and into the rift. She seemed to be empowering the rift, when she suddenly pulled her hand away with a grunt, sealing the rift in the process.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked, already recognizing the archer as the prisoner. She faced me, and I caught my breath. During the three days of studying the mark, I had also, occasionally, studied the rest of her as well. After such time, I came up with the assumption that she was comely, even with the scar on her forehead. The vallaslin she bore was a simple Mythal design, two branches under her eyes leading from her nose to the sides of her face, coloured light-blue to highlight, what I assumed were blue eyes. Nothing I could've ever thought would have done justice to the amazing creature before me. To start, her eyes were not blue, but green, Fade green. And the vallaslin didn't highlight her eyes, no it intensified them. So hypnotic and alive, with such fiery determination. And the way she held herself, proud and strong. To think of her as comely was an insult. The woman was nothing short of stunning.

"Instinct?" She replied, shrugging. That response broke me out of whatever trance I was under. _If I'm not careful, I could get in a lot of trouble tangling with her._

"In any case, it appears that my theory on the mark was right. It does have the power to seal the rift."

"Then it could also seal the Breach?" Cassandra asked.

"Possibly." I answer, turning my attention back to the archer. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." The archer gave me a droll look, clearly unimpressed, leaving me feeling a bit self-conscious

"Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Varric announced, sauntering towards us. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, earning a scowl from the seeker and an amused smirk from the archer.

"Nice crossbow you've got there." The archer commented.

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." He said, giving the crossbow a look of nostalgia.

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" The elf asked, crossing her arms and arching her brow.

"Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra shouted. "You're help is appreciated Varric, but-."

"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker?" Varric interrupted. "You're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me." Cassandra let out an angry growl.

"My name is Solus, if there are to be introductions."

"Saryssa, but most everyone calls me Ryssa, and occasionally Rhys." She introduced, continuing to surprise me.

"Saryssa like the poem?" I asked.

"You know it?"

" _Saryssa, forever fair and bright, she guides lost souls out of darkness into light._ " I recite, before bowing my head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am also pleased to see that you still live."

"What he really means is 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric stated.

"What all do you know about it?" Saryssa asked me.

"Not much, only that it is related to the Breach, and it requires a great deal of magic. Far more than I've ever seen." I answer.

"Solus is an apostate, well versed in such matters."

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." I point out before returning my attention back to Saryssa. "My travels through the Fade has left me with far more experience, then that of a regular Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I could give to close the Breach, since we are all doomed if it isn't, regardless of origin."

"That's a commendable attitude you have." She commented, sounding impressed.

"Merely a sensible one. Although sense seems to be in short supply around here. I would also like to point out that, since our former prisoner here has no magic, it is unlikely that she was the cause of the explosion. Something else is at play here, something I've never seen before." I tell Cassandra. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"We've lingered here for too long. We must head towards the forward camp." Cassandra announced taking off. I quickly followed suit.

* * *

As he watched Solus and Cassandra, Varric took the moment to regard the woman named Saryssa. At first glance she was a strong, independent young woman, but I could sense more to her. Putting the thought to the side, if I didn't catch up with the others, they would probably leave me behind.

"Well, Bianca's excited." I announce, before jogging after the others. After another bout of demons, I decide to ask the question on everyone's mind. "So, are you innocent?"

Saryssa shrugged. "I don't remember."

"That answer will get you every time. Next time, just spin a story."

"That is what _you_ would do." Cassandra scolded

"It's more believable, and less likely to result in premature execution." I retorted.

"Thank you for the sound advice. Unfortunately I can't lie." Saryssa explained.

"What? You have moral issues, or something?" I ask.

"No, I just can't think of anything to say on the spot." She replies, grabbing her bow to shoot. Making quick work of the demons, we continued up the path, past turned over flaming carts and numerous bodies.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." Cassandra commented in a worried tone.

"She's resourceful seeker, I wouldn't worry too much." I say, mostly to reassure the concerned look on Saryssa's face.

We came across another rift, and sealed it just as easily as the first. The doors opened, and you could hear Leliana arguing from the other end of camp. I head over to the supply cache to restock on potions. Grabbing Solas' attention, I toss him a lyrium potion, which he gratefully accepts. It had been a long day of fighting for the two of us, and it wasn't going to be over anytime soon. As we approached Leliana, I recognized the person she was arguing with as Chancellor Roderick. Leliana tried to introduce Saryssa, when the Chancellor interrupted.

"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." _Not a smart thing to say there pal._

"'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" Cassandra shouted indignantly.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry." Roderick retorted.

"We serve the Most Holy, as you well know." Leliana pointed out.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a new replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter."

"Not to be rude, but don't we have more pressing issues at the moment? Like say, a giant hole in the sky, threatening to tear the universe apart?" Saryssa interjected sarcastically.

"You brought this on us in the first place!" Roderick retorted. "Call a retreat, seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"So let me get this straight. I get blown up, and rendered unconscious for three days. During such time, the chantry decides to let some petulant dumbass be in charge?" Solas and I share a look of impressed surprise.

"I beg your pardon." The Chancellor began to splutter.

"Beg pardon all you like, but do it off to the side, while the grownups try to solve the problem." Saryssa declared, pointing to the opposite end of camp. The Chancellor's mouth continued to gape for a bit, before he closed it and moved away. "Do we least have some sort of plan here?"

"We grab what remaining soldiers we have, and charge for the temple. It's the quickest route." Cassandra suggested.

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge a distraction, while we go through the mountains." Leliana proposed.

"We lost contact with an entire squad that path, it's too risky." Cassandra let out a frustrated huff, then faced Saryssa. "What path do you choose?"

"Why do I get the deciding vote?" Saryssa demanded.

"Because you bear the mark." Solas pointed out.

"You are not helping." Saryssa grated at him.

"Our success hinges on your survival, therefore, we'll follow your lead." Cassandra explained. Saryssa put her hands on her hips, and huffed out a sigh.

"I vote mountain path. It's as you said, the longer the Breach remains, the more demons that appear. We can't afford to be delayed, by being caught up in a massive battle."

"Understood, Leliana, round up the forces." Cassandra ordered. As we began to make our way, we passed the Chancellor.

"The consequences be on _your_ head, seeker." He declared. Saryssa turned around, and gave a rude hand gesture, that made the man splutter so profusely, I laughed out loud. _I'm going to enjoy writing about her._

* * *

As we trudged up the mountain, the Breach let out another pulse. Another shock went through my arm, but at this point, I'd gotten used to the feeling, that I no longer fell to my knees.

"Frigging hole in the sky." I mutter, shaking out my hand.

"You alright?" Varric asked.

"Yeah I'm, used to it now." I answer as we approached the mine entrance.

"What kind of cave is this exactly?" Solas asked.

"It's a mining complex, which runs through the entire mountain." Cassandra answered.

"And somewhere inside are your missing soldiers." Varric commented.

"Along with whatever is most likely detaining them." Solas added.

"You know, if everyone is going to complain about which direction I decide to go, I can handle going alone." I state, pulling out my bow to shoot some demons.

"We're not complaining, just merely going over the facts. Like, how does a young Dalish woman claiming to be an ambassador for her clan, become the centre of a conspiracy?" Varric expressed as we finished up.

"And what is your point exactly?"

"For starters, last I checked the Dalish didn't have ambassadors. That job set resided under the position of 'Keeper'." He pointed out.

"It's the official title for 'person who tolerates and prefers human company'" I quipped, heading into the mine.

"Oh man, your clan must _love_ you." He announced sarcastically.

"They do, but not for that reason. Their greatest irk about me is due to that fact that I'm half human."

"You're half human?" Solas asked.

"I thought that was fairly obvious." I answer.

"One mustn't make assumptions." Solas replied.

"Doesn't stop people from thinking them though." I responded.

We continued through the mine in silence after that. Eventually, we found our way out, and a few dead soldiers. According to Cassandra, it wasn't the entire squad, and therefore, the others must be nearby. I pressed forward, not about to go looking for them, but that didn't mean I was too callus to help if we came upon them. And sure enough, we did, along with a rift. When the demons were dealt with, I pulled onto, what I could only assume was, muscle memory. Thrusting my hand towards the rift, connecting to it, imagining it being sewn shut, feeling it do so, then pulling away to close the connection.

"You're quite proficient at this." Solas stated from behind. We regarded each other, before I focused my attention on the soldiers.

"Lady Cassandra, thank the Maker you arrived when you did." The lieutenant exclaimed.

"You should be giving your thanks to the pris-to Saryssa here. She was insistent that we come this way." Cassandra declared.

"You have our thanks, my lady." The lieutenant bowed in gratitude.

"It's during dark times like these, that we need compassion the most. Is it not?" I announce.

"In any case, the way back is clear of demons. You should return as soon as possible." Cassandra notifies them, watching the remaining squad go back to the mine.

"The path ahead seems to be clear of demons as well. We should hurry." Solas remarked, heading down the path.

"So holes in the sky don't just _happen,_ right?" Varric asked.

"They can if there's enough magic." Solas replied.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode."

"That, there is."

"We can contemplate what happened, after we seal the Breach." Cassandra emphasized.

"You know, you never really did clarify how you wound up in the middle of this." Varric reminded me, as we walk through a dense smoke.

"I just put under my ever-growing list of misfortune." I replied.

"How do you have a list, when you look barely old enough to be considered an adult?" He asked, disbelieving my excuse.

"Well, to start, there's my curse of crashing, my Mage parents that summon a demon when I was ten that kills them, from which I barely escape, the mercenary band I join after their deaths that sell me to a wealthy merchant with a penchant for small girls, that I also barely escape from, there are the Templars that hunt me down for being my parents legacy, that I also barely escape from, then there's clan Lavellan whom after eight years still think it's okay to occasionally try and stone me. So after hearing all of that, do you still think I'd be fazed to find out that I survived an explosion, with a mark on my hand as a souvenir?"

"'Curse of crashing'?" Was Varric's only response.

"Yeah, I crash into things like you wouldn't believe. Usually because I'm too distracted to actively watch where I'm step-ING!" I trail off, as my foot slips. I feel myself rolling downhill, until my back solidly crashes into a solid wall.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra calls out worriedly. All three of them rushing towards me.

"I'm fine." I grunt out, accepting her hand up.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas says in a low voice.

"What's left of it, anyway." Varric points out.

"There, is where you fell out." Cassandra pointed at the spot. "They a woman was standing right behind you. No one knows who she was."

I was barely listening to her though, as I couldn't look away from the remaining bodies. Flaming, meaty, skeletons, completely frozen in position. It was disturbing, that they remained, when everything else could barely be considered rubble. I wondered what sort of magic could do this, and whether it reacted this way because it touched the Fade. Eventually, we found our way to the centre of it. It was here that I could see the Fade itself, seeping out from the sky, like a wound. Worry filled me, as I realized that, even if I seal the Breach, part of the Fade will be dying. And that loss will be reflected back onto this world. If this was on purpose, whoever did it intended to destroy everything.

"You're here." Leliana's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Leliana, position your men around the temple." Cassandra ordered, before turning her attention at me. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"Do you have any suggestions on how I get up there?" I question.

"This rift was the first, it's the key. Seal it, and you might seal the Breach." Solas theorized.

"Then let's get down there, _carefully_." I think she emphasized that last word for my benefit.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." A deep voice boomed out nowhere. I couldn't help, but feel that I knew it from somewhere.

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra inquired.

"If I had to guess, I would say we are listening to the voice of whoever opened the Breach." Solas deduced. We continued forward, coming upon a red stone substance.

"You know that's red lyrium, right Seeker?" Varric questioned Cassandra.

"I see it." She replied.

"But what's it _doing_ here?" Varric asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Magic could have drawn it from underground, and corrupted it." Solas guessed.

"Well it's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." Varric stated firmly.

"Keep the sacrifice still." The voice boomed again. This time followed by a woman's voice.

"Someone, help me!"

"That is Divine Justinia's voice." Cassandra announced. I stumbled a bit, as bits of memory flashed in my mind, overwhelming me.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked catching me, his voice etched with concern.

"I'm, remembering. I think." I answer, rubbing the spot on my forehead where pain was building.

"Anything helpful?" Varric asked. A hallway and a door kept flashing in and out. Then the feeling faded away.

"No." I answer, shaking my head. We pressed forward, arriving at the rift, when _my_ voice suddenly rang out. I could barely feel the energy in my hand, as I instinctively waved it across the air. The echo began to play, as I saw the memory in my mind. _I was walking down the hall, when I heard a cry for help. Running, I burst through the door to see the Divine, magically bound. Standing before her was a dark figure. I couldn't see him clearly, but I know he doesn't look human, possibly a corpse. I notice something in his hand, but look away as the Divine screams at me to run. The thing orders my death._ The echo burst, sending away the memory with it.

"You _were_ there! And the Divine, is she-? What are we seeing?" Cassandra demanded.

"Whatever that thing was, I don't think it was human." I respond.

"We're looking at echoes of the past." Solas explained, before facing us. " _This_ rift is sealed, albeit temporarily. I believe we could properly seal it by first opening it, then sealing it again."

"Like resetting a broken bone." I offer as a comparison.

"Exactly! However, doing so will bring forth spirits from the Fade."

"Which means demons. Everyone take position!" Cassandra commanded. I watched, as everyone took a position around the rift, ready for whatever to come out.

"Here goes nothing." I mutter, thrusting out my hand.

I imagined pulling out the stitches that held it together. I could feel it begin to thrum, and pulled away, just as a massive pride demon appeared. I immediately tried to seal up the rift, but the demon had other ideas in mind. Occasionally, shades would appear, to make it more challenging. Finally, as the demon faded away, I thrust my hand back at the rift, finishing the stitch up. I pulled my hand away, and was thrown back by a shockwave. I felt my head crack against something solid, and could see black spots fill my vision. I saw that the rift had sealed, before the world faded out completely. The last thing I felt was my cheek hitting the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Dragon Age series, or its characters, excluding my own._** ** _Please enjoy, and leave a comment_**

 **2\. Getting to Know** ** _Your_** **People**

" _Narrative, why am I the only mortal in the Fade?" I ask, staring up at the green starless sky. If there was one thing I missed about the mortal realm, it was the stars._

" _Well, there are many reasons why, though most of those reasons stem from the story of the Seven Usurpers." My friend replied._

" _Who are the Seven Usurpers?" I ask sitting up. I notice that today, Narrative decided to take to form of a young, female bard._

" _Well . . . It happened over a millennia ago; seven mortal mages entered the Fade to find the Golden City._ _They succeeded, only for their selfish desires to be reflected back onto themselves, changing them into who they truly were."_

" _I've read this story." I interject. "Seven Mages, from Tevinter, performed blood magic, to enter the Fade, and find the seat of the Maker. When they did, the Maker cursed them for their hubris, turning them into the first darkspawn._ _After which, the Maker left the city, abandoning his creations for all time."_

" _Well, it's not that far off the mark, but also not quite the truth. I wasn't there, so I can't, with complete certainty, claim that it is completely true. But there_ was _a being of immense power who resided in the city who, like you, had the ability to bring light to the Fade. When the Mages appeared, they tried to usurp the being, only to fall at their own corruption. After which, the being sent them back to the mortal world and left, taking the light with him."_

" _And the Seven Usurpers? It is their story after all." I ask. I don't know why, but I feel as though I needed to know what happened to them._

" _When they returned to the mortal realm, they began to attack their fellow man, and almost succeeded in wiping them out, had mortal man not found a way to defeat them. Eventually, all of the Usurpers were vanquished, save one."_

" _Why only the one? What was different about that particular Mage?"_

" _No one knows how he survived, only that he grew stronger through the ages. He became so powerful, that the mortals were unable to kill him. So, they locked him away, in the hopes that he never walk among them again." Narrative finished._

" _What was his name?" I watch Narrative's mouth open._

I wake with a gasp. The room slowly coming into focus, I try to remember the events before now. _Seeker, apostate, dwarf, demons, the Breach._

"The Breach!" I screamed, shooting upright. My action caused the elf in the room to immediately drop whatever was in her hands. We locked faces, and I watched her eyes widen with fear. She turned around, and bolted out the door, screaming her head off. Confused, I then noticed an absent sensation on the back of my head. Quickly feeling up my head, I realize it's in its usual unbound state, and let out a sigh. I noticed my clothes neatly folded on a chair to the side, and looked down to confirm that I was in my shift. I get out of bed and grab my clothes, just in time for the door to burst open.

"We heard screaming." Varric announced after entering, Solas right behind him. They both had dumbfounded looks at my hair.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me with my hair?" I ask sarcastically. That snapped them out of their trance, as they both showed their backs in unison. I scoff, and begin getting dressed.

"Um, Cassandra will want to see you, now that you're up. She's in the chantry." Solas informed.

"Good to know. Anything else?" I ask, tying up my pants.

"Only that the whole town is waiting on the other side of the door." Varric replies, as I finish putting on my shirt.

"Why?" I cock an eyebrow at them, as they share a look.

"It would probably be best if our illustrious Seeker explained it to you." Varric lamely responded. I put on my coat, manage to tie up my hair, and go straight past the two, to the door. I open it, and see two rows of soldiers making a path for me.

"Well this is a bit disconcerting." I mumble.

"We'll catch up with you when you're done." Varric patted my arm before abandoning me, Solas catching up to him. _Jerks._

I make my way to the chantry, catching whispers from the citizens. Most of them were about me and the Breach, but every so often I would hear something about Andraste. How she chose me, and how I'm supposed to be her 'herald'. Other times, there would be snickers about something I had done. I reached the chantry doors, and heard two sisters discuss how Roderick claimed the Chantry want nothing to do with us. I went in, rolling my eyes at the fact that the Chancellor was still trying to be in charge.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royoeaux, to be tried by whoever next becomes Divine!" Came Roderick's voice, from the other end of the building.

"I do not believe the elf is guilty." Rang out Cassandra's voice.

"The elf _failed_ , Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it that way!"

"I do not believe that." She reiterated.

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chant-."

"My duty is to serve the principles the Chantry was founded under, as is yours." She interrupted. I reach the door, and slowly make my way in.

"Chain her, and prepare travel to the capital!" The Chancellor commanded.

"Ignore that, and leave us." Cassandra ordered in a calm voice. The guards just left the room.

"You walk a dangerous line Seeker." Roderick warned.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat, and I will not ignore it." She declared.

"Look, I did all I could, but I am _just_ one person. There's only so much I can do." I voice out.

"The Breach is not the only threat we face." Leliana chimed in. "Someone was responsible for the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. While it is possible they died with the others, it is also possible that they still have allies who live." She narrowed her eyes at the Chancellor.

"Are you accusing _me_ of being a suspect?" He asked, sounding indignant.

"Among others." Leliana retorted.

"But not the prisoner." He pointed out.

"I heard the voices at the temple. Most Holy called out to her for help." Cassandra argued.

"Do you _actually_ mean to tell me that, her survival and the mark on her hand, is all just coincidence?" He asked, skeptically.

"No, providence. The Maker sent her to help us in our darkest hour." Cassandra declared. A sinking feeling filled my stomach.

"Not to sound ungrateful here, but are you sure? I mean, I don't think I'm the best candidate for . . . Whatever this is."

"The Maker watches over all, even those who doubt his presence. When all hope seemed lost, _you_ rose up to the challenge, and renewed it." I was so stunned by her statement, I just blinked.

"The Breach still remains, and you're the only one who can seal it." Leliana affirmed.

"This is not for _you_ to decide." The Chancellor grated. Suddenly, Cassandra threw down a massive book on the table.

"You _know_ what this is Chancellor." She stated, knowingly. "It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act, with or without your approval. Therefore, I declare the Inquisition reborn, and it will not put down arms, until order is restored. Meaning the Breach is sealed and we have found those responsible!" The Chancellor just shook his head, and left.

"Are you absolutely sure that was the best move? Sooner or later, we _are_ going to need their help." I comment.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old, and find those who will stand against the chaos. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support. We aren't ready." Leliana broke it down for me.

"We have no choice. We must act now, with your help." Cassandra's eyes bore into me.

"What exactly is the 'Inquisition of old'?" I ask.

"It predates the Chantry, when order was united under one banner to fight against chaos. When they accomplished their goal, they became the Templar order. Currently, as things are, we cannot expect them to be up to the task. We need those who can do what must be done, under a united banner once more." Leliana explained.

"Aren't we still, technically, part of the Chantry though?"

"The Chantry will be too busy looking for a new Divine, then waiting on her directive. We are on our own, perhaps forever." Cassandra clarified for me.

"Look, I'll agree to help in any way I can, but I still don't quite understand what you want me to be." I divulge.

"Rumours about you have spread beyond Haven, the people are calling you 'The Herald of Andraste', due to how you arrived. As to the role you will be accepting, to put it plainly, you will be the face of the Inquisition." Cassandra acknowledges. "In any case, we need to make preparations. You should acquaint yourself with the town while we do so."

I turn to walk away, when Leliana grabs me. "I noticed that your armour isn't at its best standard, so I ordered a better one. Please inform me if they do not fit."

I went into a side room to change. The new clothes were comfortable, and form-fitting. Definitely better than what I'd been wearing for the past few years. I left the room, and the building, and went to situate myself with the people. Hopefully, somewhere between all that, I could also catch up with Varric and Solas. I started with the quarter master, since she was right there. A human woman, by the name of Threnn, who told me to come to her, should anyone call me 'knife-ear'. It comforted me to know that there would be some modicum of protection for elves. Threnn quickly broke down everything to know about requisitions, before I departed. I decided to visit the apothecary next. _Best get to know the one person_ _who is going essential in patching you up._ I knocked, then let myself in at its acceptance.

"Ah, look who's back from the dead again." The apothecary greeted. It was a middle aged man, with a beard.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask dubiously.

"I'd be surprised if you did, being incoherent and all that. Someone had to patch you up though, so you're welcome."

"Thank you, anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Fix the sky, and I'll call it even. The name's Adan, I'm an alchemist by trade, and unfortunately, I'm the best one qualified for this position."

"Better you than someone who only knows half of what they are doing." I point out.

"Fair enough, though it's hard enough as it, since we don't have that much in supplies."

"Are you sure I can't help you out in anyway?"

"You're a busy woman, who's bound to have better things to do. I wish I had Master Taigen's notes though. He was onto a breakthrough, before he died at the Conclave."

"I'll stop taking up so much of your time then." I end, turning to leave.

"Before you leave, I have one question." I face him, expectantly. "Did you really call the Chancellor a dumbass, then break his nose?"

"I called him a 'petulant dumbass'." I answer, a bit thrown by his question.

"You just made my day a little bit better. Have a good one." Confused, I continued with my previous action, and left the building.

"If it isn't the 'Chosen of Andraste', a blessed hero sent to save us all." I hear Solas call out a bit jovially. I cross my arms, and cock an eyebrow at him.

"Well don't I sound dashing. And what, pray tell, is the mount of my choice?" I playfully ask.

"I would suggest a griffon were they not extinct. All joking aside, posturing is necessary. I've traveled to ruins and battlefields of old, and gone deep into the Fade. I've dreamed the end of lost civilizations and ancient wars, both famous and forgotten. All great battles have their heroes. I'm curious to see what kind you will be."

"Wait, are you seriously telling me that you sleep in, giant spider infested, booby-trapped, possibly _cursed,_ ruins?" I ask, skeptical of his claim.

"I am not so naive to not set wards, and if you leave enough food out, the giant spiders tend to leave you alone." He retorted.

"Lucky you." I tell him dryly. "Still, it's an impressive feat that so few understand, much less approve."

"Thank you. It is obviously not a common field of study, but I would not trade it for anything. With that in mind, I believe it would be best for me to stay, until the Breach is closed."

"Wasn't that always the plan?" I inquire.

"I'm an apostate, surrounded by Chantry forces, in the middle of a Mage rebellion. While Cassandra has been accommodating, _you_ understand my caution." He declares.

"Probably more than most, but I won't them take advantage of your kindness."

"And how would you stop them?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I have my ways." I reply with a smirk.

"I do not doubt that." He responded, light-hearted. I watch his eyes searching my face.

"What is it?"

"You gave us your history, and yet there are more questions than answers. You remain mysterious as ever."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. How about we change that?" I coyly ask. His face immediately turned red.

"I just remembered, I have some pressing issues that require my immediate attention. Excuse me." He rushed out, before striding away.

I blinked, a little stunned by his response. _Well, well, the resident savant has quite the perverted mind._ I continued with my task, and came across a merchant. A blond, human, male named Seggrit, apparently. He seemed like a decent person, trying not to sound prejudice in my face. I have to admit that, he did treat everyone equally at first glance. It wasn't his fault he was one asshole, among a whole world full of them. I was looking over his wares, when I heard a familiar voice ring out. I looked behind me to found Varric laughing with a couple of scouts. Buying drawing supplies from Seggrit, I walked over to talk to Varric.

"If it isn't the woman of the hour!" He cried out, as the scouts left. "How are you holding up by the way? You know, from becoming the most wanted criminal in Thedas, to saviour of the faithful."

"It's not the worst thing to happen to me. At least I'm around more tolerable people." I reply, with a shrug.

"You're only saying that, because you haven't seen Cassandra's bad side."

"Threats of execution, and having a sword pointed at me doesn't count?"

"As the preceding number one prisoner of the Chantry, what you experienced was comparative to a slap on the wrist." He conveyed humourlessly.

"Then why stay? Surely, there are at least a million other places you would rather be right now." He made a wistful face.

"You got me there. Still, I'm not so recklessly irresponsible to think that all _this_ could be easily fixed, like putting out a fire. I want to help do whatever it takes to help patch up that hole." He stated with conviction. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but read more into it.

"So there's no other reason for a person like you to stay?"

"A person like me?" He repeated defensively.

"You're the one who claimed to be a storyteller." I answer, condescendingly.

"I'll admit that I'm curious to see how this will play out, doesn't mean I'm not serious about everything else. Anyway, you seem preoccupied with something already, so I'll leave you to it." He parted, walking towards some scouts. I made my way to the forge, to meet the last person I needed to know. When I arrived, a bald, bearded man approached me.

"I was expecting you to drop by. The name's Harritt, how's the new armour fitting?" He asked, offering his hand.

"It's perfect. Better than anything I ever had." I answer, accepting his hand.

"That's what we like to hear. We can also make improvements to it if you want, your weapons as well." I thought about the bow I was currently borrowing. While it wasn't in bad condition, it would probably be best for me to replace it

"Could you make something better than this?" I request, handing him the bow.

"Give me some time, and I'll see what can do." He took the bow, and started to work. To pass the time, I filled out a requisition, as well as find and deliver the notes Adan wanted.

"Am I early?" I ask, arriving.

"Just on time." Harritt responded, handing me the new bow. I tested it a bit, it definitely stronger than the other one.

"Thank you." I say, strapping the new bow across my back. A sudden cough caught both our attention, as a scout stopped a few feet away.

"Lady Cassandra and the others are ready to see you now." The scout announced. Nodding in acknowledgement, I followed the scout to the Chantry. I caught myself looking up at the Breach, wondering if my dream was related to the being at the temple. While both stories paralleled, Narrative called the mages usurpers. A usurper is someone who takes power by force. If the mages took something that was part of the Fade, that would easily explain how they turned into darkspawn. And yet, one remains while the others are gone. Perhaps he took something else, something more in-tune with the Fade. I entered the chantry, and was greeted by Cassandra.

"Your mark, does it still bother you?" She asked, as we walked to the other end of the building.

"It's no longer jolting me, and in my books, that's a victory." I reply.

"Best take them where you can." She stated with a smile. We entered the room, were greeted by Leliana, a tall blonde man, and an antivan woman.

"This is Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition forces." Cassandra introduced.

"What's left of them, we lost a small number in the last battle." He clarified.

"This is Lady Josephine Montyliet, our ambassador and Chief diplomat."

"Andaran antish'an." Josephine greeted.

"Not bad, not many people can speak the language well, much less want to learn it." I remark.

"Unfortunately, that is the extent of what I know." She confessed.

"And you already know our spymaster, Leliana." Cassandra continued.

"Tactfully put, Cassandra." Leliana ground out.

"Well I'm impressed. What's on the docket today?" I ask.

"Solas believes that the Breach could be sealed, if we amass the same amount of power that opened it. We've been discussing our options." Cassandra reported.

"It has come down to either asking the Mages or Templars for aid. Unfortunately neither group will speak with us, since the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and more specifically you." Josephine explained.

"That was fast." I comment. "I thought they were going to be too busy looking for a new Divine?"

"People are beginning to call you, a Dalish elf, the 'Herald of Andraste', and it unnerves the Chantry. They proclaim we are heretics, spreading blasphemous lies to further empower ourselves." Josephine continued.

"It confounds me that a large group of people think it's okay to bury their heads in the sand, and ignore the real problem." I mention out loud.

"More like up their own bottoms, since they also claim we're making things worse." I smile a little at Cullen's improvement.

"On a better note, we have received word that a Grand Cleric, by the name of Mother Giselle, wishes to speak with you." Leliana announced. "She would know those involved better than we do. It would at least benefit us, to see what she is offering."

"Where is she currently situated?" I inquire.

"In the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe." She answered.

"Alright, I'll go see what she has to say. I will also be taking Varric and Solas with me, you too Cassandra. "I gave her a stern look. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will start preparations for the journey, right away." Josephine declared.

"Then if there's nothing else, I consider this meeting adjourned." I left the room to tell Varric the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own the Dragon Age series, or its characters, excluding my own. Please enjoy and leave a comment._**

 **3\. Take on Many Jobs**

"Could someone please, explain to me why _I'm_ being dragged out here?" Varric nagged.

"Because _I'm_ not stupid enough to enter a war zone by myself, just to talk to one person. Besides, you're the one who said you wanted to help anyway you could." I retort.

"I didn't mean becoming a body shield for you." He snarked.

"You don't have the requirements for that job." I deadpanned. "Now quit griping, we're almost at the camp."

According to Scout Harding's missive, Mother Giselle was tending to the wounded in the crossroads. The scout camp itself, was situated on a nearby cliff to ensure that no harm came to the cleric. Not an easy job when everywhere you step, is in the middle of a battle. A few minutes later, we entered the camp, and were greeted by a brunette dwarf.

"Herald of Andraste, it's an honour to meet you. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service." She drilled out. "I-that is, all of us, are here to help you anyway we can."

"Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric asked. _Oh, please do not go there._

"Can't say I have, why?" Harding questioned, sounding cautious.

"You'd be Harding in-never mind." He dismissed. I hear Cassandra let out a groan, while I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Please excuse him. It was a long trip here, and he apparently lost his sense somewhere along it." I declare.

"Isn't that the case with most men?" Harding joked. I give a light chuckle in response.

"Do you have anything to report, that wasn't in your missive?" I ask.

"We've been unable to reach Redcliffe's old horse master, Dennet, to acquire some of his horses. Aside from that, nothing to report." I accepted the report with a nod.

"We'll see what we can do about the horse master, as soon as we finish talking to Mother Giselle."

"If you don't mind me saying, you might want to pick up the pace. These parts aren't known for being peaceful for long." Harding parted, walking away. I went over to the cliff edge, and surveyed the area, leaning against the fence.

"Jeez, Harding was not exaggerating about the fighting." I comment at the sparks of magic erupting everywhere. Cassandra came up beside me.

"We should put a stop to, at least, some of the fighting. Show that we _are_ trying to restore order." She advised. I nodded in acknowledgement, then noticed a cracking sound.

"Careful!" I looked behind to see a scout running towards us. "The wood in that fence is-!"

I didn't hear the rest of what the scout said, as I could feel myself fall through the fence, over the cliff. I could feel myself panic, as I realized that a fall for this height would most likely kill me. A crash through some foliage broke my train of thought, as I landed in a nest of branches. My relief was quickly dashed away, when the nest broke under my weight. Controlling my descent with other branches, I landed at the base of the tree in a crouch. The others arrive, while I brush off the leaves I collected on the way down.

"Herald, are you hurt?" Cassandra demanded.

"A little banged up, but no worse for wear." I reply, pulling a small twig out of my hair.

"You just fell through a fence, and into a tree. The fact that, after all that, you can act nonchalant about it, both daunts and impresses me." Varric exclaims. I chuckle in response, before catching some movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Mages, kill them!" A group of Templars scream, charging towards us.

Cassandra was trying to stop them, when I heard a snapping crackle from behind. I turned around to see a group of Mages casting spells. One of them threw a lightning spell at Cassandra. Kicking her out of the way, I drew my bow, and returned fire. We split into two groups as Cassandra and Varric partnered up against the Templars, while Solus and I dealt with the Mages.

"Thank you for sending me out of that spell's path." Cassandra expressed gratefully.

"We're all working together. Therefore, it would be in our best interest to watch each other backs." I explained.

"You make a reasonable point." She commented, smiling.

"We should get moving, before another group of murderous fanatics shows up." Varric advised. We quickly found the medical camp, and I approached some soldiers.

"Excuse me?" The soldiers look at me expectantly. "Where may I find Mother Giselle?"

"What do you want with the Mother?" One soldier asked defensively.

"I was summoned for an audience." I hand the soldiers the missive. They quickly read it, then hand it back.

"You'll find her, three tents over." I thank them before leaving.

"Don't let them touch me Mother." I overheard a pained voice rasp. "Don't let their magic."

"Hush my child. Their magic is no more harmful than your blade." I reach the aforementioned tent, and peer inside to watch a dark-skinned female cleric soothe a soldier. "Be at ease, and let their magic help you."

"Pardon me, but are you Mother Giselle?" The woman signalled a mage to take her place.

"I am she. Am I correct to assume _you_ are the Herald of Andraste?" She asks, approaching me.

"I believe you wished to speak with me?" I inquire. She gestured for me to walk with her.

"I am aware of the Chantry's denouncement of you. This is do, in part, to benefit those hoping to become the new Divine, but it is also done out of fear. Many souls were lost at the Conclave, and those who remain, desperately cling to whatever semblance of order they know. I believe it would be in everyone's best interest for you to appeal before them. To prove that the inquisition, and yourself, need not be feared, but aided."

"Forgive my pessimism Mother, but I have no doubt that they would stop me before I utter one word, much less listen to all I would say." I candidly disclose.

"You do not need to convince them completely, but merely provide doubt to their accusations." She clarified. "Whether you were sent by Andraste, or if this was always meant to happen, _you_ are the best hope for the people. I must believe that you will deliver us from this darkness."

I looked around me, mulling over my two options. Half of the camp was filled with wounded or dead, but the rest were simple people. Families who have lost their homes, and loved ones. I watched two huddled boys cry over a woman's covered body, presumably their mother's. Their lives are going to be much harder, with many more trials to face by the end of the day. Not unlike myself, but unlike them, I could protect myself and provide protection for lost souls like them. I could change things as they are, but _only_ if I chose to accept the role laid out in front of me, and all that it entailed.

"I don't suppose you have a suggestion?" I ask, with a reluctant sigh. She smiled gratefully.

"There is going to be a gathering within a sennight in Val Royeaux. That gives you three days to do what you can here, before confronting the other clerics. I will go to Haven, and inform Sister Leliana of those who are amenable." Her statement surprised me.

"You're not staying?" She shook her head.

"Sometimes, the place we wish to be, is not the place we need to be. I wish you luck in Val Royeaux." She parted, before leaving. I took a breath, rubbing my hands over my face, before searching for the others.

"So, how did it go?" Varric immediately asked, as soon as I found them.

"We have three days to restore as much order as we can here." I declare, optimistically.

"What happens on the third day?" Solus asked.

"We head to Val Royeaux, to appeal to the Chantry." I continue with optimistic attitude. Varric roared out in laughter, while Cassandra looked as if she just ate dirt, with Solas standing there in disbelief.

"Surely, we have a _much_ better plan then that." Cassandra implored.

"Cassandra, you were the one who said it was up to us to restore order. That means providing stability and support to the people. Do you think _they'll_ care about how many Mages or Templars we stop?" I gestured to the camp around us. "More will just take their place, and nothing would change. These people need hope, and no one else is willing to give them that. Not the Chantry, not the Order, not even the Hero of Ferelden is here to help his own people. It's up to us, should we choose to, and I'm willing. Anyone who isn't is free to leave."

I looked at the three of them expectantly. They shared looks of impression and intrigue. I could understand their confusion though, since _I_ wasn't entirely certain of what I was doing. I wasn't a paragon of virtue, far from it in fact. I had made _many_ wrong choices, but I have always believed in doing the right thing, no matter the personal cost. And right now, the right thing was to be an inspiration of hope.

"I must apologize." Our heads snapped to Cassandra, surprised at her announcement. "I have been so focused on finding those responsible for Most Holy's death and the Breach, but that isn't the only goal we should be thinking of accomplishing. I am willing to do whatever is necessary to help."

"Well elf, I guess it's up to us to decide whether or not we want to clean up _another_ human mess." Varric declared.

"Indeed. Alas, I wonder about the state the Inquisition would end up in, without our stabilizing influence." Solas added.

"Probably get together in traditional human fashion, and set fire to everything."Varric offered up. Cassandra and I, both had unamused looks on our faces.

"This is payback for that earlier comment about men and their wits, isn't it?" I theorized.

"Not entirely. Besides, I already said I would help, and I'm not one to bow out when we haven't yet started anything." Varric replied.

"In that case, we'll do what we can here for today, then head over to the horsemaster's residence tomorrow." I instruct.

"Shouldn't we leave as soon as we are done?" Cassandra inquired.

"I want to make sure that these people will be able to handle things, after Mother Giselle leaves."

"What reason could the Mother have for leaving?" Solas asked at my explanation.

"She's leaving for Haven, to convene with Leliana about all who will be in Val Royeaux. With that in mind, we should get started, otherwise we'll lose the day."

We had spent most of the day hunting meat and flora, with the odd skirmish in-between. We were in the middle of sealing any nearby rifts, when the others convinced me to go to Dennet's as soon as we finished. We had done as much as we could, and it was still mid-afternoon. No point in wasting time, waiting for tomorrow.

"So Seeker, what can you tell us about our mysterious companion?" Varric asked.

"Which one are you referring to, Solas or Saryssa?" She retorted. I chuckled at the answer.

"I was referring to Saryssa, but I'll take either one."

"Or you could simply ask either one of us, what you wish to know." Solas suggested. His voice held a touch of annoyance.

"Don't hold it against him for being curious Solas. You can learn something about a person from the perception of others. Take Varric for example, I see him as a good shot, filled with good intentions, and charming, despite the fact that he bitches like a woman." Cassandra let out a small, startled laugh. Just then, I heard a high-pitch sound.

"Okay, first off, I would like to point out that I do _not_ bitch like a woman, I just complain more than the average person. Second, the reason I complain so much, is so you guys don't forget I'm here, and step on me or something." Varric clarified.

"Whatever you say, Varric." I heartedly retort, too focused on finding the origin of the noise. "Can anyone else hear that?"

"It's most likely coming from the battlefield, it's not that far." Cassandra responded.

"That's not it." I state, charging towards the direction of the sound.

A minute later, I saw a light near the cliff's edge. I slowly approach it, surveying the area for signs of an ambush or a trap. Reaching the light, I see that it's a glowing skull on a post. On closer inspection, there was a lens in the back of it.

"A glowing skull in the middle of nowhere. That's not disconcerting at all." Varric remarked, sarcastically.

"I don't suppose any of you have seen this before?" I ask, hopeful that someone knew something at least.

"Sorry, glowing skulls are a first for me." Varric replied, while Cassandra shook her head.

"I'm curious about the lens, what do you think it's for?" Solas regarded. I put my hand in front of it, to see if light would shine on it.

"Well, since light's not coming from it, I guess you look into it." I deduced.

"Are you really going to stick your eye inside a glowing skull no one has seen before?" Varric questioned dubiously.

"Someone's got to be brave, and do it." I answer, peering into the lens.

"What do you see?" Solas inquired.

"Just the cliff side." I replied. Suddenly, a light caught my eye. "Wait, there's a light. Two, three, four lights all together."

"Can you see anything beyond that?" Cassandra voiced, as I pulled away.

"No, but one of the lights wasn't too far from here." I lead the way, until I noticed a lone mage fighting a hoard of demons. We make quickly finish them off, when we formerly meet the female Dalish mage.

"Andaran atish'an lethallen, I did not expect to see a fellow Dalish in these parts. I am Mihris, sole survivor of clan Virnehn."

"Saryssa, formerly of clan Lavellan. What brings you to the Hinterlands?" I greet, recalling that there wasn't a clan nearby.

"I've heard that there's an Elven artifact in the nearby ruins, that can measure the Veil, and track where a new rift will appear." Mihris replied.

"I have also heard these rumours as well. Perhaps we should further investigate the matter." Solas interjected.

Figuring that whatever caused the light wasn't going to disappear in the next second, I inclined for Mihris to lead the way. It was a short trek to the temple, filled with little conversation at all. The entrance, unfortunately, was blocked by some nearby toppled columns.

"Only an intense focused burst of energy will clear this out. Unfortunately, I currently do not have the strength for such a task." Mihris stated, turning to Solas. "Hey flat-ear, think you can manage?"

"Ma nuvenin, da'len." Solas grated, while I swallowed my lips.

"So, are you part of that shemlen inquisition?" Mihris asked.

"It's more than just humans in that group, you know." I retort.

"Please, it's a Shem run organization. Headed by a half-blood harellan, who turns on her people, her culture, and her religion, to join a fanatical army!" Mihris ranted.

I said nothing, and pulled out my bow to shoot the demons on the other side of the debris. We eventually cleared out all the demons, and activate the artifact, in time to see the sun go down. Agreeing that it was too late to continue looking for the thing the glowing skull lit up, we made camp nearby. In the middle of preparing supper, an intense, awkward silence fell over us.

"So . . . Anyone have an idea on how to pass the time, while we wait for dinner?" I threw out.

"Are you uncomfortable with silence?" Cassandra asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Past experiences have taught me that, when there's an intense silence among peers, it means someone is about to lash out." I explain, earning a chuckle from Varric.

"Do you have a suggestion then? Since it is at your request for us to entertain each other." Solas inquired. I shrugged before answering.

"Answers for answers?" Varric gave a groan of discomfort. "If you have a better idea, speak up. Otherwise, ask a question."

"Alright, where are you from originally?" He directed at me.

"Well, before all this started, I was currently residing somewhere in the Free Marches. But if you are referring to the place I was born, that would be in-the-middle-of-nowhere forest."

"I wasn't aware that the Dalish traveled that far north." Cassandra commented.

"I'm not sure I'd still be considered one of them, given Mihris' reaction." I point out. "Moving on though, it's my turn. Solas, out of all of us here, _you_ are the only one who has joined voluntarily. Do you regret it yet?"

"Is that really the question you are going to ask me?" He replied with a slight incredulous tone.

"Would you rather I ask why you thought that I was propositioning you for sex back in Haven?"

"What?" Varric and Cassandra cried out in unison.

"I joined the inquisition to help stop a tear in the Veil from destroying all of Thedas. Regardless of my feelings, I will not leave until the task is complete." Solas confidently stated.

"Am I to take your avoidance on answering the question, to mean yes?" I suggest. He gave me a pointed look.

"No, I do not regret joining the inquisition, as of yet." He cocked his head to the side to further regard me. "What about you? You don't seem all that anxious to get back to your clan."

"The reason I was at the Conclave wasn't _just_ to spy on the Divine. It was also an excuse to get away from 'my clan', as you put it, and just be myself for a while."

"Then, why do you stay with them?" Our heads turn to Cassandra at her question.

"It's the ideal hiding place for me. Even now, away from the clan, people can't see me as anything other than another homeless knife-ear. It's my greatest advantage against those who seek to harm me."

"And who is Saryssa? Because you are too deadly for a Dalish hunter, and too smart for most people in general." Varric deduced.

"I guess we'll both find out some day." I answer, with a shrug.

Seeing that supper was ready, we stopped talking to indulge our stomachs. I received small praises for the meal, then volunteered for first watch. Shortly thereafter, everyone went to sleep, I began to contemplate the dark being at the Conclave. I'm fairly certain it isn't human, but something about it makes me think it's not a complete monster either. Remembering my drawing supplies, I decided to try and draw it out in the hopes that doing so will glean something. Stopping every so often to hear some wolves cry out, I was nearly finished, when I heard one of my companions wake.

"Saryssa?" Solas' drowsy voice mumbled.

"Have a good sleep?" I whispered.

"It was fine. Dawn will come soon though, you should get some rest." He suggested, sitting up.

"I think I've rested enough for the past few days, don't you?" Putting my work down, I rested my chin on my fist to regard him.

"You should still get some rest. I'll take over watch for you."

"And if I were to say no?" I playfully ask.

"I would tell you to stop being so stubborn, and sleep." He responded. I simply hummed in response. "I truly don't understand you."

"What brought this on?" I ask at his statement. He merely shook his head, and turned away.

"Remain awake if you wish." He answered with a huff.

"Speak what's on your mind, Solas. We have to work together, I'd rather we did it with as little friction as possible." He seemed to be mulling over something, but it's always hard to tell what a person is thinking from their back.

"After your talk with Mother Giselle, you told us that you were going to help, because no one else was going to. What made you so certain?"

"I assumed someone would have done so, during my three days of unconsciousness. As it is, nobody came forward, and _I_ was volunteered for the job."

"Would you have done so otherwise? If you hadn't received the mark, would you still have tried to seal the Breach?" He faced me, with intense curiosity.

Honestly speaking, I probably knew more about the Fade than anyone else, present company excluded. I had power over the realm, sealed away out of self preservation, which the mark was most likely tapping into. Therefore, the only problem I'd have with the Breach is how to access that source of power. That would take time inside an area that would be covered in Templars, looking for suspicious people to apprehend. Weighing the odds of either succeeding or dying painfully, would I still try to stop the Breach?

"Yes." At my response, the look on Solas' face turned into one of shock, before turning into one of shame.

"You are a better person than I imagined you to be." He confessed in a low voice.

"That's a nice sentiment, but one answer does not define a person." He hummed, then pulled out, what I recognized as an amulet or power.

"I received this at the Elven temple. I think it would benefit _you_ the most." Thinking back on it, I vaguely recall Solas arguing with Mihris over something, and give him a look suspicion.

"Please tell me you didn't bully Mihris into giving this to you." I humourlessly demand.

"I simply told her the truth. That our cause is one of great importance, and that we would need every advantage we could get." He held the amulet out to me. I looked back and forth between him and it.

"Keep it, save for a rainy day." I advise, pushing the amulet back into his hand.

I could feel a yawn build up, and lifted my hand to cover it. Taking up on his offer to rest, I grab my pack, and position it to rest my head on it. Closing my eyes, I try to relax and drift away. I stay that way for, what feels like minutes, until I open my eyes to dawn, and breakfast. Stretching out, I feel nature calling, and go to relieve myself. Upon finishing, I hear whispering. Slipping out a knife, I carefully look around for the source. My ears twitch to some movement behind me. I crouch behind a tree, ready to strike the encroacher, only to hear a familiar Nevarran accent calling my name.

"You can stop calling Cassandra, I'm here." I announce, slipping the knife back where it belonged.

"Forgive me Herald, but you were gone longer than what seemed necessary." She explained.

"Sorry, I heard someone whispering nearby, and decided to investigate. Unfortunately, whomever I heard must have moved on. I can't hear anymore whispering."

"Did you hear anything pertinent?" I shook my head in response. "Then we should put it aside for now, and go back to camp."

Walking back, I was surprised to notice that I had walked farther than I originally thought. Varric greeted us with breakfast, declaring loudly that 'Chuckles' was going to wear a hole in the ground, if we weren't going to show up. As we cleaned up, Solas brought up the glowing skull with the mystery lights.

"About that, we're going to have to put that on hold, and go see that horse master." I interject.

"Why? What changed overnight?" Varric asked.

"The number of wolf howls I heard all night. That tells me that something has them scared, and if that's the case, then it's a much more serious situation that can't be delayed any longer." I reply, hoisting up my pack.

I notice a disappointed look on Solas', but he made no complaint as he finished packing. We were making good headway, until we stumbled upon the Templars' main camp. We all sprang into action, and were gaining the foreground, when an arrow grazed across my arm. Letting out a curse, I turned around to strike back. We eventually won, and I put my bow away to inspect my arm. It was a long gash that nearly spanned the length of my upper arm. Blood wasn't pouring out, so I saw no need to use a health potion, and bandaged it with my scarf.

"Hey Rhys, you okay?" I looked at Varric. He gave a pointed stare at my, now bandaged, arm.

"Just a graze, nothing major." I assured. "How's everyone else holding up?"

Cassandra was downing a healing potion, while Solas seemed to be trying to catch his breath. Focusing back to the task at hand, we swiftly pressed forward, only slowing down for a broken bridge. We were coming onto the farm, when I heard scampering. I stopped to observe our surroundings, already having a suspicion as to the source of the noise. The others remained oblivious, and continued to jovially argue amongst themselves. Suddenly, a wolf dove out of the foliage at Varric. Fangs barred, ready to tear out his throat.

"Varric, look out!" I cried out, pulling out my bow.

I swung at the wolf's jaws, just as they would have torn into Varric's throat. The creature was knocked back a few feet, and the rest of the pack came up to support it. Clearly frenzied, they charged at us. Their uncoordinated attacks made it difficult to defend properly, but a few near bites, and a dozen arrows later, we finally subdued the wolves.

"I can see what you meant, when you said you were concerned about the wolves." Solas stated. "It's unnerving, to think of what could have driven them to such terror."

"Unfortunately, it could be a multitude of things, including the Breach itself. Animals tend to be more sensitive to such things." I explain.

"In any case, we should check on the horse master. If the people around here have been dealing with this, then there could be a more serious reason for why we've been unable to communicate." Varric mentioned.

As we traversed past empty farmland, and I couldn't help, but feel unsettled by it. Farms are typically lively places, whether it's the farmers doing their morning routine, or the animals just grazing. A person could always find a sense of serenity in seeing the preservation of life, despite the usual ending for it. Seeing the glaring lack of it, was possibly more disturbing than anything else I could think of at the moment. Putting the thought aside, we arrived at the horse master's abode, and marched up to the door.

"Master Dennet? We're from the Inquisition, could you please open the door?" I ask, knocking. The door opened, revealing an elderly man.

"The Inquisition, eh? I was expecting you people a while ago." He responded.

"Yes, well, communications have been . . . difficult, as of late. May we come in?" I request. The old man moved aside, to let us in. Inside, there was an elderly woman, with a younger man.

"This is my wife, Elaina, and my right-hand man, Bron." The old master introduced. "Now, if I remember correctly, you lot asked me to supply your Inquisition with one hundred horses, right?" I turned to Cassandra for confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct." She replied, nodding.

"I'll give it to you straight then. I'm not about to send a hundred of my best horses down the hill, _until_ you guarantee that they won't get eaten by bandits and the like." Dennet declared.

"By 'the like', I take it you're referring to wolves?" I inquire.

"They've been acting strange ever since that damn hole in the sky opened up! Attacking everything in sight-you warn them away, and they attack twice as fierce! We have a hard enough time trying to keep _ourselves_ alive from renegade Mages and Templars, let alone the horses!" Dennet's wife ranted.

"We've been trying to put up guard towers to keep an eye out, in case the war decides to spill onto our lands, but every attempt to do so is thwarted." Right-hand man, Bron supplied.

"I see, from what I gather, your main issues are the wolves, followed by the security of your lands, correct?" I deduce.

"If you can take care of both, you can have as many horses as you want." Dennet declared.

"I accept your terms, however, my companions and I need to be in Val Royeaux within the sennight. Is it possible for you to supply our party with horses?" I ask. Dennet held his chin in contemplation.

"If you can solve our wolf problem, _and_ secure the areas for those guard towers, I can supply the four of you with my best horses." He offered.

"Very well then. Thank you for your time, we'll see ourselves out." I depart, heading for the door.

As we were about to leave the farm, Bron stopped us to deliver a map of the region. On it, he had highlighted potential areas for the guard towers, as well as a general assumption of where the wolves' lair was. I was a little disappointed at the size of the estimated area, but thanked Bron regardless, as it was better than having no idea at all. We trekked through a ravine, until we were besieged again by wolves. They ambushed us outside, what seemed to be, an ancient temple. Cautiously, we explored the ruin, finding the wolves den, and a terror demon. Despite the added challenge of wolves, subduing the demon was fairly simple. I was about to take the final shot, when the demon sunk into the ground to jump out behind me. I moved to jump away as it would have struck me, but instead, watched it evaporate into dust. I heard a clicking sound, and watched Varric cocking his crossbow.

"Now we're even." He declared, holstering Bianca behind his back. I nodded my head in gratitude, before noticing a rare flower behind him.

"Is that Crystal Grace?" I announce, striding towards it.

"I don't see how this is necessary, when we have an important task at hand." Cassandra scolded, while I was picking the flower.

"Because it has medicinal properties that people tend to forget about." I explain, putting the flower in a side pocket. "And it's not like it's taking up half of our schedule, it's only two minutes. What life-threatening event could possibly creep up on us, in the span of two minutes?"

A low growl answered my question, as we all turned around, and came face to face with a bear. I shrieked, thrusting my fist, as hard as I could, straight into its snout. While it was momentarily stunned, I ushered my companions out of the room. We ran out of the ruin and halfway down the ravine, before stopping to catch our breath. We all seemed fine, except for Varric, who was hunched over, shaking.

"Varric, are you alright?" I ask, trying to see what was wrong. He waved me away before standing up, his face failing to stay straight.

"You punched it in the face." He managed to crack out, before busting out a roar of laughter. "That has to be one of the best things I have ever seen!"

"I-I'm glad you're amused." I comment, relief flooding my body.

When we finally collect ourselves, we continue the day with professionalism. Securing every potential outpost from any encroacher. We were nearly finished securing the last area, when I noticed that the landscape was familiar. After a few more looks, I recognized this spot as an area from the glowing skull. Suddenly, I could hear indistinguishable whispering.

"Can anyone else hear that?" I asked, anxiously.

The others frowned in confusion, as we were in an open area. Suddenly, Solas strode forward with purpose, intently searching the ground. He knelt down next to a large stone, and started rummaging around the foliage. The rest of us gave each other curious looks, before catching up to him. I was about to ask his intension, when he revealed a glowing, stone tablet underneath the foliage. Solas lightly brushed his fingers against it, and immediately, the glowing, and whispering stopped.

"So, am I the only one here thinking that we should leave the whispery stone that can only be found by a glowing skull alone, and leave immediately?" Varric sarcastically asked. I chuckled a bit, abruptly stopping when an arm wrapped around my torso, pressing me into a male chest.

"Step away from the shard, or the woman's dead." The assailant demanded, pressing a blade against my neck.

"Alright, everybody just _stay_ calm." I gently asserted. Given the looks of murderous intent I could see on everyone's faces, I was a little nervous when they wouldn't move away.

"You, knife-ear!" The assailant kicked a sack towards Solas. "Put the shard in the bag."

"Didn't you just tell us 'to step away from it'?" Solas retorted. I could feel a wetness build up on my neck from the blade.

"You know, I don't think sarcasm is the best answer at this time." I tensely replied. Solas looked back and forth between me and the assailant, before slowly putting the stone block in the bag.

"Now hand it to the woman." Solas did as the assailant demanded.

"I suppose this means you'll be letting me now, correct?" I question out loud.

"'Fraid not love. See, I know someone who wants to see you." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who that might be." I suggested.

"That'd be spoiling the surprise, love." He answered.

"I'm not one for surprises." I declare twisting his wrist, and sweeping his foot out from under him. He landed facedown in the ground with a grunt, his knife next to him. "Who do you work for?"

He struggled under my hold for a bit before, seemingly, giving up. Managing to sneak out his arm, he shoved something into his mouth, and swallowed before I could stop him. Flipping him over, I tried to get him to regurgitate until he started to convulse. Stepping back, I watched as he turned his head and coughed out some blood. Gasping, he faced me with a defiant glare on his face.

"Glory to the Venatori." He rasped, letting out one last bloody cough before dying.

"Well that's foreboding." Varric states, breaking the silent tension.

Seeing that there was nothing more to do, we grabbed the assailant's bag, and headed for Dennet's farm. The old horse master, impressed with our completed work, offered dinner upon showing us our horses. We accepted the offer, and quickly finished acquainting with the horses. After the meal, I sent a missive to Harding regarding the situation here, and requesting a small party to come in the morning. We set up camp on the edge of the farmland, where Varric inquired out loud why we couldn't sleep in a warm bed. Chuckling at his antics, I removed my scarf and jacket to check on my arm, revealing my sleeve was almost completely soaked in blood.

"I thought you said it was just a graze!" Varric accusingly cried out.

"It wasn't gushing out blood, and besides, most of this is probably from constantly using it all day." I defended. Varric scoffed, shaking his head at the fire. I rolled up my sleeve, and started to clean the red mess that was my arm.

"May I?" Solas asked, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Knock yourself out." I reply, offering my arm to him. He took the cloth from my hand, and gingerly cleaned my arm.

"It's not deep, so it should heal up by tomorrow if you take a healing potion." He determined, holding out a bottle for me. I take the bottle, quickly downing, before dressing back up.

"Saryssa." Cassandra called out, curiosity etched her face. "Forgive me if I'm too forward, but why did _you_ join the Inquisition? Honestly speaking, you could have left as soon as you woke up."

I reflected a bit before answering. "We live in a world where we kill each other over minute differences. The worst of it is that we _choose_ to live this way. When I look at us, I see no real difference between us, we're all people. The reason I joined the Inquisition is because it's the best chance I had of making things better."

"You seek to create a perfect world?" Solas asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"No, trying to make the world perfect, would be like trying to keep the sun in the sky. I'm trying to make things better than they currently are."

"And here I was, thinking you would be preaching about the Creators." Varric suddenly announced. "But you've got a pretty Andrastian way of looking at things."

"I never said I didn't believe in her, I just don't believe she sent me here." I quickly retort.

"Does that mean you believe in the Maker as well or, do you believe in the Elven Creators?" Cassandra inquired.

"I don't believe in either. While I can't disprove the existence of an all-seeing omnipotent god, I also can't find proof that one does exists. As for the elven gods, well, it's not a pantheon I'll be praying to anytime soon."

"Why not?" Solas asked.

"The patriarch of the pantheon is the god of vengeance."

"And you don't believe in revenge." Varric knowingly stated at my answer.

"No, I do not." I proudly retort.

"So you never once, wanted to strike back against those who wronged you?" Solas asked, his voice full if disbelief.

"Of course I have, but thinking of revenge, and acting on it, are two different things. And I know it's easier said then done, but no one in the history of Thedas said life was easy."

Everyone gave a murmur of approval, before settling down for the evening. Varric called the first watch shift, ignoring my insistence to take it instead. Seeing that I wasn't going I get my way, I rolled on my back, and waited to drift asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Dragon Age or their characters, excluding my own. Please enjoy, and leave a review.**_

 **4\. Good Manners Will Take You Far In Life; Bad Manners Will Most Likely Find You Hanging Upside Down over a Cliff**

If there was one thing Cullen has excelled at over the years, it would be keeping his emotions in check. _Unfortunately, the same can't be said for everyone else._ Tensions were high since even before the Conclave, but watching the Templars and Mages riot on the Chantry's doorstep. I took a deep breath, and focused back on the two factions before me. Only one spark of violence was needed to set off a fight, which would most likely result in the destruction of the town. A particular pair had been arguing heatedly, when the Templar attempted to pull out his sword. I quickly intervened, and heard the Templar call me by my former rank.

"That is _not_ my title. We are not Templars any longer, we are _all_ part of the Inquisition!" I emphasized.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" I held back a groan of disgust, as Chancellor Roderick's voice rang out.

"Back already Chancellor? And here I thought you would be too busy in Val Royeaux, denouncing the Inquisition." The expression on his face, spoke volumes of how impressed he was with me.

"I'm curious as to how your Inquisition, and it's 'Herald', will restore order as you've promised." He announced, as loud as possible.

"And _I'm_ curious as to how the Chantry claims it will do better." A clear, female voice declared.

The crowd parted, revealing the Herald as the figure who just spoke. The first time we met was in the war room, for a handful of minutes. At first, I was taken aback a bit by her dauntless demeanour. She didn't seem at all concerned about being in a room full of people, who had put her in a prison not that long ago. Rather, she focused solely on what needed to be done, and how best to go about it. Coming back to the present, I dispersed the two groups, and watched the Herald saunter towards the Chancellor and I.

"And how may the Inquisition be able to help you, Chancellor?" She asked, a smug smile on her face.

"It can start by disbanding, and sending its forces to the proper authority." I scoffed at the Chancellor's audacious declaration.

"And what would that "proper authority" be, hmm? Clergymen like you, who weren't important enough to _be_ at the Conclave?" I sneered. The Herald put her arms out between us.

"Now, now gentlemen, I'm certain we can find a . . . mutual arrangement, if we all calmed down, and talked about it." She suggested.

"And what, pray tell, could a dazed wonderer on a mountainside _actually_ offer?" The Herald pursed her lips, and dropped her hands.

"Cullen, correct me if I'm wrong, but there is no _actual_ reason for the Chancellor to be here, right?"

"Not unless he's trying to become a martyr." I reply.

" _I_ am here to renew the people's faith in the Chantry, that we _can_ guide them in Justinia's absence. And if you were truly sent here by the blessed bride of our Maker, you would stand aside, and let me do so!" The Chancellor ranted, turning on his heel and storming away.

"I don't suppose it would too much to ask for you to make sure that the walls are still standing by the time we come back?" She asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure so." I say reassuringly.

"Any way, Cassandra wanted to speak with you, before our quick meeting. She's by the training grounds." She informed. I nodded in acknowledgement, and left to do so.

* * *

After Cullen left, I was about to go clean myself up, when I caught sight of Leliana. She was on her knees, and had a troubled look on her face. I approached to see if she needed aid, then realize she was praying. She was speaking the Canticle of Benedictions, when she suddenly stopped and glared at me.

"You speak for Andraste, do you not? What has the Maker's prophet to say about all this? That we are to be used like pawns, until the Maker deems us useless?" She stood up and faced me. "Justinia gave him everything, her life, her love, her unwavering faith, and as payment for all her efforts, she's murdered."

"I am sorry for your loss. She was clearly someone of great importance to you." I sincerely offer.

"Not just me, we all mourn her loss. Justinia offered us the hope that there could finally be peace between Mages and Templars. Now, with her death, all that work, all that _effort,_ was for nothing." She looked away, dejection etched her face.

"It's only been for nothing if you stop believing it can happen." I take her hand in both of mine, and she gives me a surprised look. "I can't promise you all the answers you're looking for, or if they'll be the answers you want to hear. But, I _can_ promise you, that I will do everything in my power, to see that Justinia's vision of peace does not end here."

Leliana didn't do, or say anything for about a minute, until she took her hand back. "Thank you, but that is not necessary. These are my problems, and shall deal with them in due time."

"Fair enough, but if you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." I offer to her.

"As you wish. On another note, Josephine wished to speak with you on personal matters before you left. I'd go see her before we have the meeting."

* * *

"The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you _can't_ prove it was founded on Justinia's orders." Josephine inhaled for patience, as Marquis DuRellion kept wearing it down.

Despite being one of Divine Justinia's biggest supporters, the Marquis was no different from any other noble. Focusing on small, personal matters that could affect their status in court, rather than worldly issues that could affect their general well-being. I opened my mouth to explain, _once_ _again_ , why the Inquisition needs to remain in Haven. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Herald of Andraste.

"Am I interrupting something important?" She asked.

"Not at all. Marquis, may I present the Herald of Andraste. Herald, this is Marquis DuRellion-."

"Rightful owner of Haven." The Marquis interrupted. "The DuRellion household lent the Divine these lands for a pilgrimage. The Inquisition was not a beneficiary of that arrangement, and therefore has no right to be here."

"I wasn't aware that Haven _had_ an owner." She retorted.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has a claim to this land by way of ancient treaties with the Ferelden monarchy. We were honoured to lend Justinia the use of Haven, but with her unfortunate demise, the arrangement is to be considered annulled." He explained.

"Then, perhaps, a new arrangement could be made with the Inquisition? Provided, of course, you present the land claims on Haven as proof of ownership." The Herald offered.

"It is my family's rightful property!" The Marquis shouted, seething with outrage.

"Is it? I was unaware that Empress Celene had opened negotiations with the Ferelden monarchs over such matters." I contribute.

"No, she has not been able to, as of yet." He turned away with a sigh of defeat.

"Now is not the time to be divided, your Grace. Rather, we should be making strong alliances with new allies, as different as they may be." I implore. Slowly, The Marquis faced us.

"I will think on the matter further, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition may stay in the meantime." He announced, leaving the room.

"So just to be clear, he doesn't actually _have_ the authority to kick us out, right?" The Herald asked me.

"Fortunately, he does not. The Marquis and his wife are technically Orlesian nobility, and would need the Empress to negotiate the land claims on their behalf. As it is, the Empress has far more important matters to attend to."

"That's good to hear, but back to the matter at, Leliana said you wished to speak with me." I cringe at my forgetfulness.

"Yes I did, unfortunately, I did not expect the meeting with the Marquis to last this long. It will have to wait until you come back from your visit."

"Alright, if you insist. We have a meeting to get to." She announced, leading the way out.

* * *

After four days of riding, we arrived in Val Royeaux without incident. Upon _entering_ the city however, is when the trouble started. First, in the form of a scout, informing us that Templars were gathering in the square to defend against us. The second sign of trouble came from the number of closed shops, and empty streets we passed. Then finally, in the centre of the market, a reverend mother stood on a small platform, railing against the Inquisition and myself, a small hangman's gallows behind her. I thought back to Leliana's words at our last council, to not underestimate the Chantry's influence over the people. _Now's not the time to be melodramatic. Remember, they have to catch you before they can kill you._ With that thought in my head, I confidently strode forward.

"Hear me, people of Val Royeaux! As we mourn our Divine's beautiful, naive heart together, her murderer spreads lies, and false claims!" The reverend mother fixed me with an accusing glare, her finger pointing straight at me. "This so-called Herald of Andraste is nothing more than a false prophet! The blessed bride of the Maker would _never_ send a heretic elf to be our salvation!"

"Don't let grief blind you to the real threat, the Breach and those who created it. Divine Justinia's death was sought to bring about chaos, to divide us. All of us must unite, if there is to be any peace-." The Mother interrupted me.

"It is too late for peace." She declared, gesturing towards a group of Templars. "Behold, good people of Val Royeaux, the Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition, and the people will be safe once more!"

I watch the Templars approach the stage, and notice something off about them. All of them look sick, for lack of a better word. All, save the leader of the group, a middle-age man in grand armour. It was a bit difficult to get a good look at him, every so often, he seemed to distort. I look away from him to see a Templar come up behind the Mother. The Templar began to raise his arm, and I dash towards the stage. I firmly grip the Templar's arm in my hand, and hear a collective gasp ring out from the crowd. Then a low, deep laugh rang out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it was from the lead Templar.

"How far has the mighty Chantry fallen, for it to be protected by its enemy?" The lead Templar inquired aloud.

"The same could be said of Templars, considering that they're now going around hitting old, defenceless women." I retort. The Templar in my grip, wrenched his arm out of my hand, and followed his superior off the stage.

"Lord Seeker Lucius!" Cassandra called out, threading herself through the crowd. "It is imperative that we-."

" _You_ will not address _me_." The leader interrupted.

"Lord Seeker?" She asked in a concerned voice, clearly thrown back by what just happened.

"You think _I_ would accept one of my own starting a heretical movement, and then raise a false prophet in the name of Andraste? You should be ashamed." The Lord Seeker sneered. I caught a flash of guilt cross Cassandra's face. As she looked down in shame, my distaste for the Lord Seeker grew.

"Say what you will about the Inquisition, but we _have_ made progress towards restoring order! Unlike you, we're accomplishing what we set out to do, instead of standing on a pedestal, screaming how much better we are!" I declare, slowly stepping towards the Lord Seeker. He let out a deep, rich laugh, before coming to stand in front of me.

"Believe whatever lie you wish, but deep down you _know,_ that you would be the last person chosen to be a saviour." He leant down to whisper in my ear. "Saryssa Tel'lyn."

As he backed away, my hands clenched into fists. An old rage resurfaced, taking all of my willpower to not attack the Lord Seeker. With a victory smirk directed at me, Seeker Lucius ordered his men out of Val Royeaux. It wasn't until they all had left, that I was able to unclench my fists. Rubbing a hand over my face, I thought of every possible reason, as to how a Templar knew my real name.

"Well isn't _he_ a charming fellow." Varric sarcastically declared.

"I just don't understand." Cassandra added. "Lord Seeker Lucius has never given into ambition, or grandstanding. This is odd behaviour for him."

Cassandra's comment linked with the Lord Seeker's distortion, as an idea formed in my head. "How well _do_ you know the Lord Seeker?"

"He is a decent man, and was one of Divine Justinia's main supporters, which is why I find all of this quite peculiar." She replied.

"I'm more curious about what he whispered in your ear that pissed you off." Varric announced, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing that should be discussed out in the open." I retort.

"Quite the serious threat then, if you are not even going admit it was such." Came a feminine voice from behind. We turned around to see an Elven mage approach, intrigue etched her face.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona." Cassandra declared in a startled tone of voice. "I am surprised to see you here."

"I heard that the Herald of Andraste was coming to this gathering, and I wanted to see if the rumours about her were true." Fiona explained, fixing her eyes on me.

"And have I met your expectations?" I inquired.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone, when I say I was surprised to see you defend a woman who had called you a lying murderer only seconds before. It makes one wonder why you did."

"It's bad manners to go around hitting old biddies." I offer.

"I somehow doubt the answer is as simple as you say. However, if I recall, you also came to Val Royeaux in search for help sealing the Breach. I extend an invitation to Redcliffe, to discuss the matter further." She announced before departing.

"Well, at least something good came out of this trip." Varric optimistically pointed out.

I was about to retort, when a blur went right past my face. For a moment I thought I imagined it. Until I looked down, and saw an arrow sticking straight up from the ground. Given the angle, the shooter had to be aiming straight down at my feet. An image of a shadowy figure jumping across rooftops, stopping to shoot straight at the ground, popped into my head. I burst into a fit of giggles, causing my companions to look at me with surprise, and concern. Noticing the letter tied to the arrow, Cassandra grabbed the arrow, and read the message.

"People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for things in red, and maybe you'll find him first. Bring swords. Friends of Red Jenny." Cassandra looked up at me. "Who is Red Jenny?"

"Never heard of her." I replied, taking the message, and noting the marked places to search.

"If you don't know who the person is, then should we even bother to follow the instructions? The entire affair sounds like a great deal of trouble." Solas inferred.

"I'm curious about what kind of person sends this kind of invitation." A clearing throat interrupted us, as we turned around to see a page.

"Begging your pardon, but which one of you is the Herald?" At my acknowledgment, he stepped forward, holding out a missive. "My lady, you have been cordially invited to luncheon at Chateau de Ghislain."

Accepting the invitation, I watched the page do a quick bow, then walk away. I notice the name of the sender, and can't stop my eyebrows from rising. _Vivienne de Fer, enchanter of the imperial court. What would a court enchanter want with the Inquisition?_ Tucking the envelope away, I decided to put my questions aside, 'till lunch.

* * *

Vivienne was putting on the final touches, before going to meet the guests. Unfortunately, the most anticipated guest had yet to arrive. The Herald of Andraste, while denounced by the Chantry as a power-hungry murderess, had to be _the_ most talked about subject in all of Thedas. She gained her notoriety when she stopped the Breach, which has only grown with word of her efforts in the Hinterlands. And if one believed the gossip from the morning staff, her confrontation with the Chantry has drawn even more followers in her favour. A knock on the door pulled out of my thoughts.

"Pardon me Madame Vivienne, but the Herald of Andraste has just arrived." The servant spoke through the door.

"Thank you dear, I'll be down shortly." I reply.

Putting on my mask, and grabbing my staff, I give myself one last appraising look. _Perfect darling, as always._ Striding out of the room to the salon, I recall everything I knew about the Herald. A Dalish hunter from the back woods of the Free Marches, no magical affinity to speak of at all. _I hope for the Inquisition sake, she isn't dressed up in rags._ As I reached the Salon, I could hear Marquis Alphonse arguing with a woman.

"If you were a woman of honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges." The Marquis declared, reaching for his sword. Encasing him in a thin sheathe of ice, I descend into the fray.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language, in _my_ house, to _my_ guests. You _know_ such rudeness is . . . Intolerable. Indeed, whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" I turn to look at whom the Marquis challenged, and smirk at the sight of a Dalish Elf in fine leather. "My lady, you are the injured party here. What would you have me do with this foolish, _foolish_ man?"

"While stupidity is a grievous fault, it is not a terminal one. Therefore I think it would be best to let the Marquis live, so that he may learn from his mistake, and better himself for the future." She replied. I couldn't help, but smirk at the punishing humiliation she delivered.

"The Herald has spoken. Perhaps you should heed her words for the next confrontation." I offer, snapping the ice away. Leaving the Marquis a coughing mess on the floor, I turn back to the Herald. "I'm so delighted you could come to this little gathering my dear. We have _so much_ to discuss."

I lead the way to the terrace, so we may speak more privately. As she follows, I notice something very intriguing about the lady Herald. While she may claim to be a homeless bum from the wild Free Marches, she held a dignity and mannerism that was equal to any court noble. As we reach the terrace, I turn to face her.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Madame Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchantress to the Imperial court."

"Saryssa Lavellan, otherwise known as the Herald of Andraste." She inclined her head in greeting. "I am honoured to be called on by an esteemed member of the court."

"You flatter me darling, but I didn't ask you here just so we could exchange pleasantries. With the Divine dead, and the Chantry in shambles, the Inquisition seems to be the only way to restore order to Thedas. As leader of the last loyal Mages, I feel I must extend an offer of aid." I explain.

"'The last loyal mages'? Loyal to whom exactly?"

"Why, to Thedas of course. Not all of us have forgotten the commandment, 'magic exist to serve man'." I reply, amused by her skepticism.

"What is it, precisely, that you are offering to the Inquisition?"

"I offer myself. I am well-versed in Orlesian politics and personally know every member, I have all the remaining resources of the Circle, and I'm a Mage of no small talent."

"Are you implying that you would _not_ be working as a liaison between the Empress and the Inquisition?"

"Ordinarily, such an arrangement would idyllic, however, we do not live in ordinary times." She looked away into the tulips, before giving her full attention back to me.

"Madame Vivienne, the Inquisition would be honoured to have your assistance."

* * *

Sera sniggered at the confused guard in the supply shed. He had scoured every inch, thrice now, and still couldn't believe that all the breeches were missing. He was about to start a fourth time, when another guard came running in, screaming that intruders were on the grounds. _That's probably that Herald of Andraste. It'd better be, or I'm sticking a lot of arrows in somebody._ Grabbing the sack full of the guards' breeches, I make my way to Lord Poncyfart. Sneaking up along a wall behind the arse-hat, I see him yammering on about how important he is to a familiar group. Taking out the guy next to him, I aim my next shot at Poncyfart, daring him to say 'what'. He does, and a second later my arrow gets stuck in his face.

"Ew, I hate squishy ones, but I'm glad to see you followed the notes well enough." My excitement to meet the Herald crashed as soon as I saw the points of her ears. "And you're an elf. Well, hopefully you're not too elfy."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, sounding a bit angry. _Suppose I would too, if someone said I was too elfy._

"I mean, it's all good innit. The important thing is: you're the Herald thingy, and you glow?"

"Sure, I glow, why not? Mind telling me who you are, and what we're doing here?"

"Sera, and I've no idea really. My people just said that the Inquisition should look into Mister rich tits over here." I reply, pointing at the dead man.

"And your people are?" She trailed off.

"My friends. You know, "the friends of Red Jenny"." There was banging from the side doors. "And that would be reinforcements. Don't worry! Someone tipped me their equipment shed, and they've got no breeches."

I grabbed an arrow, ready to take the first shot. The Herald put her hand on my arm, and held up a finger. Confused, I put down my bow to see what was going on. I got even more confused when I watched her run up to the door. Removing the wood block, she opened the doors, and greeted the soldiers.

"Gentlemen, I'm aware it has been an eventful evening for all, and what I'm about is only going to make it worse. Your employer has unfortunately come down with a sudden case of death, and will be unable to pay you for the foreseeable future. Therefore, you have two options ahead you. Option one: you can scrounge up your remaining dignity and leave, possibly taking some sort of compensation along the way. Option two: you can choose to fight us, and be horribly defeated. Now take all the time you need to decide, we'll just be on the other side of these doors, should you be foolish enough to confront us. Thank you for your time, and have a lovely evening." She closed the doors, and I burst out laughing.

"You-you're a bloody looney!" I cried out, as the laughter died down. "I'd like to join this Inquisition thing, or whatever you call it."

"How about proper introductions first. I'm Saryssa, but I've been more commonly known as 'the Herald of Andraste'. And you are?"

"Okay, it's like this. You "important people are up here shoving your cods around. Going "I'll crush you, _I'll_ crush _you_!" Step down from that, you've got big lords with big purses. Like the tit we killed, or was he one of the endless arselickers? Point is, he thought he was _so_ untouchable, and what brought him down. A scared kid, who doesn't know anything about anything, but knows a bad person when he sees one. And that's where I come in to help, plus arrows."

"So then, you're a "Friend of Red Jenny"?" She asked.

"Yeah, well sort of. It's just a name that lets little people be "Friends", while sticking it to nobles they hate. So here in your face, I'm Sera. "The Friends of Red Jenny" are out there. I used them to help, so _you_ don't lose your breeches."

"Okay." She said, her tone made me angry.

"Look, do you need people or not?'Cause I want to get everything back to normal, like you."

"Sera, I _said_ okay." I stopped to look at her.

"Okay, like, I can join?"

"Yeah, can't see why not." She replied with a smile.

"Yes!" I launched myself at the Herald to hug her, then hand her the bag of breeches. "These are for you to do whatever with, I'll see you at Haven Herald!"


End file.
